The present invention relates to a patient support apparatus and a related method for converting a patient support apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a patient support apparatus which includes a fluid filled patient support surface, such as an air mattress, and a fluid supply located in a barrier, such as a footboard, coupled to the patient support surface. Further, the present invention relates to a method of converting a patient support apparatus to include a fluid filled patient support surface.
In an illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a patient support apparatus comprises a base, a frame coupled to the base, and a fluid filled mattress supported by the frame. The mattress has a top surface configured to support a person thereon. The patient support apparatus also includes a barrier, or other means for retaining a person on the mattress. The barrier or retaining means may be coupled to the frame and may have a portion which extends above the top surface of the mattress. The patient support apparatus also includes a fluid supply or other means for supplying fluid to the mattress. The fluid supply or means for supplying is located in an interior region of the barrier. The fluid supply is configured to supply fluid to the mattress.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the fluid supply includes at least one valve located within the interior region of the barrier.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, a controller is coupled to the fluid supply and is located within the interior region of the barrier. A second controller is illustratively coupled to one of the base and the frame, wherein the second controller is electrically coupled to the controller in the interior region of the barrier.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the barrier is removable from the frame. A first connector is located on the barrier and a second connector is located on the frame, the first connector being configured to mate with the second connector to provide an electrical connection to the barrier when the barrier is installed on the frame.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the fluid supply is one of a blower and a compressor.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the fluid supply is a water pump.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the barrier includes a receptacle formed in the interior region and configured to receive an accessory item therein.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the barrier includes a fluid intake to supply fluid to the fluid supply through the barrier.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the barrier is one of a footboard, a headboard, and a siderail.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for modifying a patient support apparatus to include a fluid filled mattress. The method includes the steps of providing a frame for supporting a mattress and providing a first footboard coupled to the frame. The method further comprises the steps of supporting a fluid filled mattress by the frame, replacing the first footboard with a second footboard having a fluid supply located within an interior region of the second footboard, and connecting the fluid supply located in the interior region of the second footboard to the fluid filled mattress.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, an articulating deck is included and the first footboard includes controls for moving the articulating deck. The second footboard includes controls for moving the articulating deck and controls for the mattress.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the fluid supply includes at least one valve located within the interior region of the second footboard, the valve being configured to direct fluid to the mattress.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a controller is coupled to the fluid supply and is located within the interior region of the second footboard.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the fluid supply is one of a blower and a compressor.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the housing is formed by one of a footboard, a headboard, and a siderail.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, at least one valve is located within the interior region of the housing. The at least one valve is configured to direct fluid to the fluid filled device.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a controller is coupled to the fluid supply and is located within the interior region of the housing. A second controller is illustratively coupled to the patient support and is electrically coupled to the controller in the interior region of the housing.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the housing is removable from the patient support. A first connector is located on the housing and a second connector is located on the patient support, the first connector being configured to mate with the second connector to provide an electrical connection to the housing when the housing is installed on the patient support.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the fluid supply is one of a blower, a compressor, and a water pump.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the housing includes a receptacle formed in the interior region and configured to receive an accessory item therein.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the housing includes a fluid intake to supply fluid to the fluid supply through the housing.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a therapy control module is coupled to the housing to provide therapy on the person. The therapy control module is illustratively located in the interior region of the housing.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the fluid filled device is an air mattress or a therapy device.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.